Einige Tage im Leben des Elronds
by Iam Incognito
Summary: Lord Elrond ist immer würdevoll und gefasst; er weiß immer was zu tun ... oder etwa nicht ...? Harmloser, hoffnungslos überdrehter Unfug. R/R!


Disclaimer: Glaubt ihr im Ernst, Tolkien würde solchen Unsinn fabrizieren? Mittelerde gehört ihm, ebenso die Charaktere; ich leih mir alles nur aus. 

A/N: Achtung: Jede Menge Unsinn im Anmarsch! Ich habe das geschrieben, als ich im Urlaub gelangweilt am Pool lag ... und wenn mir langweilig ist, komme ich auf die seltsamsten Ideen. Hiermit präsentiere ich also:

**Einige Tage im Leben des Elronds**

Es war sehr früh.

So früh, dass selbst die Sonne noch in den Federn steckte.

Alles war still in Bruchtal, in der elbischen Sprache Imladris genannt. Um diese Zeit schliefen noch alle - alle, bis auf Elrond.

Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch die Korridore und murmelte dabei vor sich hin. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Augenbrauen verschwanden bereits im Haaransatz und alle paar Schritte zuckte er zusammen.

„Das hab ich nun davon. Ich baue Imladris, meinen Zufluchtsort, um endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und nicht in irgendwelche Kriege mit megalomanischen Möchtegern-Herrschern verwickelt zu werden und was geschieht? Sie denken, es sei Zufluchtsort für _sie_! 

„Und jetzt ist auch noch Gandalf wieder aufgetaucht! Und erst diese Hobbits! Wenn ich noch _einmal_ gefragt werde, wann es denn wieder Essenszeit ist, schreie ich!

„Ist es denn mein Problem, wenn Sauron die Herrschaft über Mittelerde übernimmt? Oh nein, das ist es nicht!"

Lord Elrond hörte ein Geräusch, blieb stehen und fing an panisch zu zucken. Schritte näherten sich.

In nur einer 3/4 Sekunde rettete sich Elrond in ein unbenutztes Zimmer. Zitternd horchte er an der Tür.

Die Schritte waren  nun direkt vor der Tür. Elrond hielt die Luft an. Seine Augen waren soweit aufgerissen, dass sie an Golfbälle erinnerten. Die Schritte entfernten sich. Elrond atmete auf, verschluckte sich und hyperventilierte.

"Immer wollen sie meinen Rat! Was weiß ich denn schon? Die sollen mich bloß in Ruhe lassen, sonst gehe ich zu Sauron höchstpersönlich - jawohl! - und - und beschwere mich! Das kann doch nicht angehen; es ist alleine seine Schuld, dass alle vor ihm zu mir flüchten! Schon als wir noch Kinder waren, ging das so - ein sehr traumatisches Erlebnis."

Elrond hatte sich aus der Kammer gewagt und schlich nun, noch öfter panisch zuckend, weiter.

"Elrond?"

Vor Schreck fuhr Elrond an die Decke.

"Elrond? Vater, wo bist du?" Arwen kam leichtfüßig den Korridor entlang und blickte graziös um sich. "Verdammt noch mal, nie findet man dich."

Daraufhin verfiel Arwen einem höchst unelbischem Wutausbruch - wobei sie es natürlich schaffte immer noch wunderhübsch auszusehen - und fluchte in allen ihr bekannten Sprachen auf eine äußerst bildliche Art und Weise.

Elrond errötete.

Noch einige Minuten verstrichen bevor sich Arwen wieder fasste, die Haare über die Schultern schwing und in ihrem schwebenden Gang fortging.

Elrond jedoch zuckte und geriet in Panik. Er hing an der Decke und konnte nicht mehr runter! Seine Hände waren vom Angstschweiß so klebrig geworden, dass er festsaß - oder eher hing.

Einige Tage vergingen so, in denen Elrond, zuckte, hysterisch wurde, zitterte, wimmerte, panisch den Mund auf und zu machte, Wahnvorstellungen von fliegenden rosa Fischen mit blitzenden Ringen hatte und den Kopf mehrfach gegen die Decke stieß.

Natürlich suchten die anderen Elben in Bruchtal nach ihm und riefen seinen Namen, aber alles erschien Elrond besser, als weiter von ihnen belästigt zu werden. Und den Suchpatrouilen kam es nicht ein einziges Mal in den Sinn nach oben an die Decke zu schauen.

Unglücklicherweise lösten sich Elronds Hände mit der Zeit von der Decke und so fiel er eines Tages hinunter - die ganzen 2,35 Meter und 2794 Millimeter.

Wie durch ein Wunder schlug er aber nicht auf dem Steinboden auf, sondern landete - sehr zu dessen Bedauern - auf Glorfindel, seinem reinkarnierten Berater.

Elrond sah panisch auf den ohnmächtigen Glorfindel und schrie.

Weitere Schreie antworteten und kurz darauf hörte Elrond ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse.

"Eine wildgewordene Oliphantenherde rast auf mich zu!" Fuhr ihm durch den Kopf.

Er verbrauchte einige wertvolle Sekunden damit, dies zu realisieren, bevor er die Augen aufriss und noch mal schrie. Seine Beine verfielen in eine derartige Panik, dass sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen flüchteten. Aber Elrond hatte als uralter Elb schon genug Kontrolle über seinen Körper, dass er es schaffte, seine Beine anzuhalten, ein paar Mal zu zucken und sich durch eine Tür zu retten. Er lehnte sich an die Tür, hielt die Augen fest verschlossen und atmete tief durch.

Er wusste genau, was Arwen und all die Anderen von ihm dachten, oh ja, dass er paranoid geworden war auf seine alten Tage. Aber er wusste es besser - 

"Hey Elrond," jemand mit einer erstaunlich vorwurfsvollen Stimme zupfte an seinem Gewand, "die Speisekammern sind leer, dagegen musst du unbedingt was unternehmen. Wir Hobbits brauchen schließlich unsere sieben Mahlzeiten am Tag, sonst -"

- sie waren wirklich hinter ihm her - und nun hatten sie ihn gefunden!

Bitte R/R! Dauert doch nicht lange, nur mal auf den Knopf da klicken und was in den Kasten schreiben. Also los! *schiebt schreienden, sich panisch wehrenden Leser zum Reviewknopf*


End file.
